Sam's Past
by Haalima Tangi
Summary: What happens when Sam's past catches up to him? Better summary inside. There is Sam/Jules.


**AN**

**Hello everyone, I am a new author so if you decide to review this story please tell me what to work on in my fic whether it be more emotion, more detail, less emotion, less detail, punctuation, grammar, spelling etc. **

**Warning – Very Graphic scenes, Rape, Incest rape, abuse, male on male (only the rape and abuse)**

**Rated - M for obvious reasons**

**Summary – Sam's past comes back to haunt him when his father wants control over him no matter the cost**

**I own nothing**

Ed's POV

"Joey, put the gun down and let's walk away from this." Boss asked a gunman with a hostage and not just any hostage, the hostage was Sam.

Joey was an old friend's of Col. General Col Adon James Braddock, Sam's father. Sam and his father had history, dark history that we hadn't discovered or even considered asking about until Sam admitted some dark secrets from his past. Joey was here to finish what Col had started back when Sam was four.

_Three Weeks earlier….. Still Greg's POV_

"Jules?"

"Present."

"Ed?"

"Here"

"Raf?"

"Here"

"Spike?"

"Here"

"Sam?" I asked.

… No answer.

"Sam?" I repeated my question while my eyes glanced around the room for Sam.

….. Once again I received no answer.

"Has anyone seen Sam?"

"I'm here." I tired voice interrupted.

"Sam, how nice of you to join us, come sit would you like some Coffee? Tea? Pancakes maybe?" I asked annoyed until I looked at him closely seeing a bruise that had formed on the side of his neck which turned my annoyed attitude into concern.

"Sorry boss got held up." He returned.

"With what and does it have something to do with that bruise around your neck?"

"No I just got in a fight last night." He whispered out quickly.

"Alright sit down and now let's discuss-"

"Team one hot call."

"Alright team 1 let's gear up."

"A man named Joey Doller has taken hostages at a bank robbery."

Once we arrived in the SUVs Jules asked, "Does Joey Doller have any accomplices?"

"Yes, four other men."

"What are their names?" Sam asked as if he was almost afraid of the answer.

"Christopher James, John Taylor, Adam Barmen and Jesse Carson."

Jules's POV

"_Christopher James, John Taylor, Adam Barmen and Jesse Carson."_

"Any connection boss?" I asked.

"Not that we know of." He answered back.

"Yeah there is." I heard Sam mutter next to me.

"What was that Sam?" I asked and then asked, "Do you know them Sam?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"How?" Demanded Raf.

"They're military they serve with my dad when he goes on tours."

"Your Dad?" Asked Raf confused.

"Yeah, my Dad, General Col Adon James Braddock."

"General?" Raf asked.

"Yeah, General." Sam spat out.

"Adon?" Spike asked.

"Adon." Sam confirmed. "It's Hebrew."

"What's it mean?" Ed asked.

"Adon means Master." Sam whispered with a lost, sorrow filled look in his eyes.

"Interesting." Sarge commented. "Now Sam did you ever meet these men or did your dad mention them a lot?" Sarge asked him.

As soon as he finished Sam's grip instantly tightened on the wheel.

"Yeah I met them a lot." He breathed out and then added, "Much more then I wish."

"What do you mean by that?" Spike asked.

"I mean they weren't exactly the best people. Not everyone in the military are good people."

"Yeah. Some soldiers crack under the pressure and go the wrong way so to speak." Spike's voice came through. As soon as he finished Sam's knuckles whitened and he said, "That can happen but that's not the case we these guys. They are all power hungry and only listen to one man, no one else. No one. These men were like that before joining the military. Although their need to control grew when they joined."

"What happens when they lose control?" Sarge asked trying to get as much information in as possible.

"They find some way to get it back. Any way doesn't matter what rules they have to break." Sam whispered quickly.

"Sam, did they ever try and gain control in front of you or from you." Ed asked. I looked over to Sam and he had this lost look in his eye and fear and pain was starting to slowly starting to creep in.

"Sam?" I asked almost scared of the response.

"Yes." He breathed out.

"How?" Sarge demanded.

"Various ways." He answered.

"This is Sergeant Greg Parker Team 1 has arrived at the scene." Sarge radioed to the security guard for the

"Sam, what did they do?" I asked quietly. Horror filled me when he didn't answer as my mind raced trying to figure the possibilities.

"They uh….they…we better go." My secret boyfriend stammered out.

"Sam's right." Sarge spoke in, "We have to get these guys but Sam we are here for you buddy you know that right." The rest of team 1 echoed Sarge's words of being there for Sam. "Braddock you should know by now Team 1 is always there for each other, you got that Braddock?" I informed him and I knew that he knew that if he ever had a problem he could come to me.

"Loud and clear guys." He flashed a small pain filled smile at me that made my heart break in my chest wishing to anyone and everyone that I could somehow be able to wipe it away from his face because there was no way it belonged there.

"Sam, earlier you mentioned that these guys only listen to one man. Do you know who this man is?" Ed asked.

"Yeah the man they listen to is my father sir." Sam replied.

"Did he ask those men to hurt you?" I demanded.

The only response I got was a lowered head and a small yes.

"That son of a *****." Sarge breathed out.

"I'm sorry my Dad's on tour now so we can't get in touch with him." Sam said.

"Not your fault buddy." Ed told him.

"Alright let's get these guys. Ed sierra 1, Sam and Jules both in the truck Sam I need you to tell Jules anything about these guys that may come in handy, Raf and Spike cover me." I knew why boss put Sam and I together he was hoping that as well as getting information about these men he wanted me to help Sam.

When we got into the truck I turned to Sam while trying to control my mixed raging emotions. "Sam." I called to him gaining his attention.

"What did they do?" I asked. In answer he rubbed his neck and muttered, "They gave me a nasty talk yesterday because my Dad told them to try to get me back into war. To go back to Afghanistan where I can be under his control again, be his little puppet. I was at home when they broke in told me that my Dad would force Jake, Dave, Spider, Witt and Bar back into the next tour and he's going to have his 5 buddies shoot and kill them unless I go back to Afghanistan. Jake and Dave have wives and three kids each and Jake has a wife who's pregnant. Their child is due in a week. I have to go Jules. I have to go."

"Sam, Sam, listen to me, okay Sam?" To which I got a nod. "We won't let him get away with this we'll find some way to-"

"Don't bother." Sam interrupted his face pale. "I'm going back to Afghanistan."

"What?" I asked terrified.

"I'm sorry Jules but I have no choice this is my last mission with Team 1. I head to Afghanistan tomorrow."

"No, No NO! I shouted at the end in horror.

"I'm so sorry Jules."

"Team 1" Sarge interrupted. "Subjects were able to find a back entrance and sneak out. The entrance wasn't on the map or blueprints."

"We are on our way." I responded. "Sam, please be careful. I'll find some way to get you out of this."

"Thanks Jules." He smiled at me. I walked up to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Let's go find the team."

Ed's POV

"Sir may I talk to you for a moment?" Sam asked after the debriefing.

"Sure Sam."

"Sarge, you too." Sam added.

"Is something bothering you Sam?" I asked.

"I wanted to let you know that I'm quitting."

"Why? Does this have something to do with your father?" Boss asked.

"Yes sir it does." Seeing our questioning looks he added, "He's forcing me to back to Afghanistan. I leave tomorrow."

"Forcing you how?" I asked angrily.

"If I don't go back he's going to force my friends to go and these five guys who robbed that bank are going and my father's ordered them to kill them if I am not on that plane tomorrow."

"We'll find some way to stop this okay Sam." I told him.

"Okay sir." He replied.

"Here's what we will do we'll have temporary Donna come aboard pretend she's joining Team 1 we'll tell her what's up that is temporary . Someone will fill in for Donna on Team 3. Sam go to Afghanistan and come back safe okay soldier."

"Yes boss."

"Meanwhile we will look into catching those five friends of your Dad and find some way to get your friends and their families into protective custody."

"Thank you, sir." Sam thanked Greg.

"You're welcome son now why don't you go gather the rest of Team 1 and ask them to meet me in the debriefing room."

"Yes sir." 

"Hey Eddy do you agree with what General Col is doing?"

"Not at all Greg not at all. Which is why we're going to stop his actions."

**AN**

**Poor Sam, I'm so mean. *Sad sigh* He's my favourite character. If anyone has any stories they would like me to read feel free to review or PM and tell me.**


End file.
